


Special lover

by Multifandomwife



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Funny, Huang Ren Jun - Freeform, Lee Chan - Freeform, M/M, Messy, Messy as hell, Multi, NCT 2020, kpop, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwife/pseuds/Multifandomwife
Summary: Renjun is in a relationship with Jaemin and jeno. That’s until a special someone (Lee Chan aka Dino) come through.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/ Lee Chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Important

I will restart this book because the Woojin situation until then I will make this pair with someone else with renjun


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they First met each other.

Renjun tapped his pen on the desk as the teacher arranged some papers on her desk. “Sorry kids, I’m just looking for the seating chart.” She apologized and opened her cabinet rummaging through it while mumbling to herself.

A knock sounded on the door making it go quiet. Mrs.Lae Fast walked to the door and slid it open. Hush voices were heard and then Mrs.Lae closed the door. “Okay students there is a new student today so be nice or suffer consequences.” Mrs.Lae preached as kids nod to her statement.

The door open and in came a cute boy. “Hello my name is Lee chan I also go by Dino. Nice to meet you all.” Dino let off a cute smile that made his nose scrunch up. Let’s just say half that class heart exploded.

‘Holy cow he’s so cute. Wait renjun calm down you JUST got into a relationship with your crush.’ Renjun thought to himself . “So your one of the new students BH high is sending to us?” Mrs.Lee asked . “Yes Ma’am. But there’s going to be wayyyy more tomorrow. Right now it’s just everyone from the Seventeen dormitory.” Dino responded.

“What is that?” She asked. “At BH we live in dorms with specific names and specific people. In Seventeen its 13 people in there thats including me. Out Dorm leader name is Seungcheol.” Dino informed . 

“Dang BH really has it figured out. Anyways since I found the seating chart I see a free seat near Renjun. Renjun sweetie raise your hand. He’s the cutie right there.” Mrs.Lae said as Renjun grumbled embarrassed.

Dino smirked at Renjun and then smiled going to his seat. “I’m Huang Renjun.” Renjun introduce sticking his hand out for a shake just to get his knuckles kiss. “Nice to meet you sweets.” Dino stared in Renjun eyes. 

Renjun was speechless as hell because no one was this bold towards him while Dino laughed with a smile decorating his face .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope this goes well


End file.
